


【A'M】Off Limits|不得越界

by AlllltheFish, Bactriana



Series: 【A'M】Off Limits [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!Abbas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Malik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bactriana/pseuds/Bactriana
Summary: -ABO架空，A!Abbas x O!Malik-NC-17，雷普预警，泥塑预警，pua预警，ooc预警-背景是个缝合怪-以上全是假的
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Abbas Sofian
Series: 【A'M】Off Limits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078607
Kudos: 2





	【A'M】Off Limits|不得越界

**Author's Note:**

> 是某个鬼系列的第一篇，不要问为什么有这么多雷……（fish快出来背锅！

仲夏闷热的夜晚，马利克枕着胳膊，仰面躺在床上。吊扇是办公室才有的特权，在年轻军官一个挨一个的罐头盒里，聊以消暑的只有敞开门窗时偶尔光顾的穿堂风。

距离结业已经四年零七个月了。“热战”、“危机”一类字眼逐渐从电视荧幕上消退，边境的情形再无人问津，紧张气氛忽然像开了线的裤脚匝边，扥一下就散开，白线头抽出来，搓成松散的一大团。而他、他的同学，那些当初无限光荣的新人们，全都埋在这堆线头里，全都是这片大地在热潮期诞下的早产儿。时间显然是个omega，它扭动、呻吟、撕裂，打了过量的催生针，从来不吃抑制剂；它亢奋，挣扎着产下了他们，等热潮消退，它就像生理期结束那般若无其事，困惑的人们却成了陈放在仓库里的过期速热食品。

手臂枕得有点麻了。马利克稍稍抬起脑袋，把手挪到肚子上。

他算是比较幸运的那个？

一种不安隐隐搅动着他的胃袋，他隔着背心就能感到自己正在发热。Omega、热潮期、抑制剂，这些词似乎也随着战争阴云的消散离他而去，无人探究，无人询问。很久以来再也没有人知道他的真身，人们自然而然地尊敬有权力的人，他也自然而然地习惯他们的敬意。至于那些在暗处被恪守与践行的寻常事，而今只被敛藏着，成为某种深夜里自我锻打与拷问的仪式。或许他将要一直保存着这个秘密，或许有一天将要揭破……他不知道，也不打算刻意考虑。

体温没有下降的迹象。他抿了抿嘴唇，从床头柜的抽屉摸出药盒——今晚已经吃过了，但他还是感到不适。他是幸存者，他曾经克服数不清的激情与妄想：虚象被理智洞穿、撕得粉碎，但就好像炉渣里的火星，一点不经意的翻动都会使之扬起，在无人的夜里渗出萤火般的光。

窗帘纹丝不动。院落里的灯光透进来，眼前仍漆黑一片。自下午便开始积聚的云层压得屋内闷沉，直到入夜也没有半点风来。马利克摩挲着手里的药盒，直到盒盖上留下带汗渍的指印。最终，他还是把它放回床头，翻个身面朝冷墙，把被子压在身下，再次尝试入睡。然而还没等合眼，那个声音便再一次闯入。这一次是在腹腔上部，膨胀着想要钻进食管。他猛地睁开眼，呕吐的欲望令他全身紧缩。他慢慢尝试呼吸，短暂的窒息将大脑清空了，那个声音还在嗡嗡作响，好像从腹部沿着脊椎爬上脑干，来回弹跳。他做了几次调整，随后听见有什么正轻轻刮蹭着耳廓内壁，发出低沉舒适的“沙沙”声。心跳随之逐渐平静下来，他慢慢地闭上眼睛。

阿巴斯·索菲安。

这个名字侵入他的记忆是在几年前。彼时卡达尔刚刚过世，他顶替亲人应征入伍。在迅速发酵的人潮里，没有人细察他谎报的身份。他一直谨言慎行，并祈祷不会碰到好事者出于其他目的将他拆穿。然而此人如同马蜂尾上的一根毒刺，轻而易举地刺进皮肉，留下剧痛的肿块——马利克至今仍不知道自己为何会引起对方的关注，那时他强作冷静地预想过种种结果，却从未想过会是如今这样。此人调任之后他曾试着打探，屡查之下又觉得突兀。回想并不轻松，那个人又走得突然，仿佛沉睡中突然被人唤醒，才惊觉先前一切仅只是梦，仅止于夜静无人时的无端臆想，又分明惊出一身冷汗。出于某种理性的克制，他没有继续追查下去。薄纱幕般的烟障似有似无，拦下回看的视野，像是在铁壶肚里煮着沸水，稍有不慎便会被一涌而出的水汽灼伤。 窗外静悄悄的，树木全都静止不动，像是凝固的沥青。只有那只壶盖被顶得哗哗响。马利克掀起被子蒙住脑袋，声音紧随而至，夹杂着浓烈的气味。

口服剂正在失效。

也许那人是对的。马利克不禁暗想。也许再过几年，他就要像那些瘾君子那样，每天往胳膊上来一针才能维持基本生活。抑制剂在床头低声呼唤他，下一秒就被他勒令噤了声。我不需要你，他冷淡地说。低语消失了，一丝细小的满足浮起来，至少他仍能操使自己的欲望。于是他开始尝试控制知觉，让热潮按他的意愿在血液中流窜，漫至全身。他绝不恐惧回忆，但他拒不接受自己对此有哪怕一星半点的怀念。那仅仅是欲望，是性，是他可以完全掌控的东西。他允许自己享受，并同时抵御沉湎。他能看到，就在他脚下的深渊里，流淌着温暖黏稠的黑水，他把它们关在闸口之内，四周尽是意志的铜墙铁壁。

那是一间水泥墙的禁闭室；铁门，无窗，勉强能躺下身的不锈钢长凳。抑制剂被没收之后的第一次发情，他的教官特地为他准备了这处隐秘所在。门扇把整个世界挡在外面，时间长得无穷无尽。他在长凳上蜷一会儿，又坐起来，直到意识再也支撑不住一次起身，拖着他翻倒在地上。他惧于仰面朝天的姿势，挣扎着蜷成一团，空气随之战栗，汗水与信息素的气味飘忽着下落，如同水雾沾湿脸上的绒毛。呼吸也带着热气，牙齿却在打颤。那是他头一次毫无限制的发情。冷与热交替着迎头灌来，他顺着衣物，颤抖着摸索，直到触及自己洇湿的下体。再也抑制不住血液中的潮涌，他开始想象自己被按在冰冷粗糙的水泥墙上，脸颊、前身、胯下，每一处烧灼都被刺骨的凉意浸透，只有颈后的腺体仍然炙热，仿佛冰水才能疏解。脑中勾勒出细小的吮吸声，像舌头滑过发烫的耳尖。他并起双腿，用尽残存的意识，幻想那人一次次贯穿自己，剥去汗水津湿的衣物，爱抚他的身躯。

不知过了多久，热潮消退，他才重新落回到现实熟悉的怀抱里。一切如常，冷静、清晰，到处透着光亮。他坐在凳子上，打量着裆间一片狼藉，只想赶紧洗去身上的各种味道。快到午饭的时候，门外传来钥匙串的响动，阿巴斯出现在门口。他刚刚松了一口气，铁门就在人身后咔嚓一声落锁，此时他才忽然意识到，一切只是刚刚开始。

之后的事没在他脑中留下太多印象，又或者次数太多，他早记不清具体哪次与哪次间的分别。名字的发音如同水纹，悄然散入生活的每一节。作息、起居、听课、训练，全都成了某种神秘仪式的一部分，仿佛世界之外还有世界，精神背后还有精神。对方毫不介意把新兵与教官之间的关系带到私下。没有人真的把教员当作长官，他却时常被要求在射精时高声重复这个称谓。隐瞒快感是严格禁止的，在那些只为他搭建的规则里，奉行意味着纵欲，隐忍与压抑则是反逆的象征。他被迫在那人的注视下自慰，将手指或钢笔送入温湿柔软的生殖腔，并在计时器的尖叫声中迎来仓促而空洞的高潮。余波未尽的时候，对方会用力将他拥在怀里。他无从挣脱，但他没来由地害怕那种安逸与温暖。他不止一次表达愤怒，却毫无作用。恐惧如同一条无法剪断的脐带，其中流淌着欲望的血。他不得不描述一种被迫的餍足，并在一次次隐秘的恐慌中直接与自我对视。欲望的头上没有王冕，他不允许任何东西左右他的意志；然而他又是那样的害怕失控，以致难于承认那闪瞬的极乐不过是人最最寻常的私情。

原本有意避而不见的事，终于以一种弯扭纠缠的方式闯入进来。性不可耻，性爱是可以学习并享受的。在储藏室，在卫生间，在空无一人的靶场，在一扇扇仅为他一人紧闭的门后面，他努力用身体揣摩着这个道理。他百思不解，一个只比自己大几岁的人，怎么能如此轻易地操纵他的思想。那确实是恶行，他自认知悉自己身上发生着的恶行，但那观点分明端正得令他无从反驳。他并非只是当权者的笼中雀。他大可放纵，完全遵照自身的意愿，哪怕仅限于那人的目光下。若非如此，倘若从未遇见此人，他从哪里才能获得如此毫无保留的支撑？然而夜幕的侵蚀并未止步于此。他发现自己开始在那人训话时不合时宜地勃起，并只能趁舍友不在的时候悄悄清洗沾满遗精和黏液的内裤。他无法跟其他任何一人提及半字，只好向始作俑者倾诉，继而收获一捧温热的安慰。侵略者粗暴地将情欲的藩篱拆去，唯一的飞地却是夜晚，其余时间里，性从潜意识里模糊的闪躲，变成时时刻刻被迫掩藏的机密。他不敢在人群中久留，局促于同窗间的交谈，只能更多地把原本在食堂收听新闻的时间分配给宿舍。他失眠，心悸，又被禁止用药。脑中的嗡响如同白蚁啃噬：究竟是哪里出了问题？今后又会怎样？广播和电视里的动员一天紧似一天，不断有人乘着深绿色的篷车离开，饯行的联欢唱走了一轮又一轮，仿佛明日所有余下的年轻血液都要开赴战场，再不归返。他渴望着一个清晰的答案，却根本抓不住动荡的影子。不久之后，热潮期的住处从禁闭室换到了教官宿舍。他不再多想，只把脸深深埋进落满信息素的枕头，任由快感撞破泥沼般的疑虑，充盈起每一道神经。

世界在他身后飞逝着褪去颜色，理智的弦却紧绷；他试图勾勒出诡计的轮廓，向上追溯自己的失足和错漏。响声渐起，他摸索着精神的筋脉，隐隐撩动某种难以察明的野心。他听见心音在胸腔里搏动，他想要效仿那个人的做法，他要完全驾驭自己的意志。他开始主动向另一方求索，拉住他的手，分开蜷握的手指，按在半袒露的领口之下，如同被那人扼住咽喉。皮肤炙热，手心也滚烫，指尖一寸又一寸烙下顷刻间回弹的凹陷，慢而有力，从脖颈，到腰腹，再到殷殷泛红的大腿内侧，那毫不避讳、昂首挺立的性器。他咬着舌尖，在渐次叠加的兴奋中控制身体的节奏。手掌紧紧裹挟着他，知觉如同茧缚，全都朝着内部某一核心反复回缩，脊椎在延伸，心脏在收紧，滚烫的血向上冲击，向下翻涌，而他只是一颗轻飘飘的灰白色蚕茧，跌宕在铅云低垂的海面上。他摸到那人的裤角，从温热粗糙的布面上找到裤链和皮带。没有阻拦，任凭他解开——他终于意识到对方秘而不宣的热忱并不比他逊色。裆间的硬物仅因替他自慰就肿胀膨起，肉眼可见的胀痛。他无法看清此人脑中的世界，亦不知道此人为何直到此刻也不直接插入以作为侵犯。他试探着握紧，学着那人的手法抚慰茎身，蘸着身下淌出的体液在顶端套弄。这是他第一次用腔体以外的部分感知那根性器，幻想在践踏禁忌的罪恶感中分裂了，一半呼唤着内壁被侵占时满足的剧痛，一半应和着另一人愈渐低沉的喘声，演变成一种期许兑现的喜悦。他确有长进。他也能操使侵略者，令之为他动情。他以为欲望不过如此，逐渐放开知觉，不想那人忽然把手抽开，翻身坐起，支起手倚在床边盯着他一言不发。空洞一瞬间漫过头顶，他匆忙接下夜色中安静灼烧着的视线，没有恳求也没再继续，只忍耐着煎焚五内的欲火，一夜辗转反侧。

后来他偶然发现，阿巴斯总是有意无意地躲避他。行事时，这位侵犯者不再兴味于进入他的身体，更多时候只是坐在床边，沉默地凝视他。马利克获得了一项新的要求，做爱时不允许一直闭着眼睛。他曾一度认为这是对方在禁止他联想，后来才明白那不过是索取他的回应。有时他会向对方提出邀请，却再也没有获得过如最开始的那般满足。尽管如此，当阿巴斯把接受调任的消息告诉他的时候，他还是没能收住自己的诧异——或许是惊愕，或许是……

“什么时候走？”他问。

“明天。”

阿巴斯阴着脸望着他，忽然咧开嘴低笑出声，说不清意欲何为。手不经意间拂来，马利克睁大了眼睛，直愣愣地盯着脸孔在视野中迫近。拇指抚过光洁的下巴，覆盖在嘴唇上；呼吸一并压来，如同暑气般闷热潮湿，舌尖也擦过去，四片唇就那么紧贴在一起又分开，弄得四周全是黏滑的唾液。马利克仍愣着神，又被禁止闭上眼睛，只能半推诿着勉强回应。舌头探进口腔，不依不饶地纠缠，他听见自己沉重的喘息，意识开始变得柔软，一股腐烂水果般的甜味正在周遭弥漫——那个人的信息素，不加抑制地释放着，已近充满整个房间。视线开始模糊了，那人伸手遮住他的眼睛，随后解开他襟前的扣子，接着是腰带。他不由自主地后撤，没几步就退到墙边。酷夏的傍晚仍有余热，墙体却凉得出奇。他合着眼，睫毛擦过掌心。随后那手移开了，他隐约感到对方在他面前蹲下身来，自小腹吻着向下，落在底裤边缘；手指就连裤腰一起勾着轻轻退到脚踝，又顺着腿弯一路上行，划过臀瓣。他习惯性地分开腿。湿润的腔体一下又一下，有节奏地收缩。他以为手指会顺势滑进去，张开他，填满他，然而却只在入口浅浅探入。嘴唇重新贴上腰胯，胡须与毛发交杂在一起——仿佛沉迷于他的气味，那人竟将半脸都埋在他胯间，摩蹭，亲吻；他感到自己正抵在人脸上，近在咫尺的展露，根本无从遁形。只一闪神的工夫，根部就被扼住了，阿巴斯曲起另一手的指节，慢慢刮蹭过性器与囊袋间连接处的沟壑，再到两睾间的凹陷，再到其后淌着蜜的裂口。指节在他身下刻出一道看不见的白线，像是被从源头纵向剖开，浑身上下都在过于尖锐的快感中颤抖。如同为了安抚他的战栗，性器前端被轻轻含住，及至吞下整个茎身。柔软的唇滑动吞吐，牙齿却被小心翼翼地隐藏起来，包裹如一团绵密的云雾，引着知觉在这无害的温暖中继续向深处跌坠。他不由自主地向前挺身，试图顶进喉咙深处，以索求更多触碰；对方显然哽了一下，而后奖励似的用力一吸。眼前嗡地黑了，如同漫长的坠落突然触底，他死死扣住身后的水泥墙，挣扎着想在黑水的漩涡中寻找依凭。阿巴斯似乎相当满意，得寸进尺地吞了吞，舌尖挑弄起蓬得发硬的铃口，有技巧地蚕食他的意识。马利克干脆把头向后一倒，手臂连同整个上身全抵到墙上，腰胯向前挺出，膝盖分至两侧，全然向人袒露开来。随后腰身被双手抓住，腔体的包裹骤然收紧，他不受控制地往其中顶着，意欲抽身时才察觉退无可退，只好继续推进，愈陷愈深。他预感到自己会就此缴械在那人口中，而后蘸着自己的体液润滑，如同任何一个欲求不满的omega那样，为外来者的入侵开道——然而一切只是唐突地停止了。阿巴斯紧紧攥着他的性器，直到剧痛压灭射精的欲望，使他得以从混沌迷蒙中睁开眼睛。

“你之前不是一直好奇我吗？”他听见不合时宜的愉悦声调。阿巴斯松开他，一面斜坐到床边，支起一条腿。“来干我，今天给你这个机会。”

  
  


-

  
  


马利克洗完手，用毛巾抹了把脸，随后关上灯准备回房就寝。走廊里安安静静，积聚一整天的雨水终于淅淅沥沥地落下来，啪嗒啪嗒，落在楼道一头的气窗上。腰和腿部传来不太愉快的酸痛感，但至少不再发热了。马利克关上门，困倦地躺回床上，准备迎接他已经迟到好一会儿的睡眠。可就在这时，他却忽然听见门外传来渐近的脚步声。如同钥匙插进锁眼，又好像撬锁用的钢针，门栓一下又一下地响起来，咔嚓，咔嚓，仿佛有人正穿过那条亮着昏暗白光的狭长走廊，撬开一扇尘封许久的门。

-tbc.-

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇是fish老师的，嗯。  
> 七夕快乐？


End file.
